Trust
by Uozumi
Summary: James finds out about his two best friends and is livid that they couldn't trust him. slash. SR. Christmas present for adrenya on LiveJournal.


So I asked my LiveJournal friends what they wanted for the holdiays and adrenya said, "Oooo Ooo can I have something too?  
Puppies coming out of the closet fic. I luff them muchly!

fic please. I don't care if its short I just adore coming out fics. MWPP era if possible."

You don't know how much I wanted to make a fic where they litterally come out of a closet. v.v

Anyway...XD The fic the way I know you meant it to be!

Oh and I own nothing.

**_Trust_**

The sun was shinging, a warm summer breeze flowing through the trees, causing ripples across the lake. First-years were in the grassy field chasing each other with sticks and fourth-year boys were flirting and failing with the fifth-year girls. There was a group of sixth-year girls chatting excitedly as a rather handsome boy of their year came over, eyes solely on one of them.

Yet, the Gryffindor seventh-year boys' domitory was silent, hot, and sticky. It was as though a typical mid-July day had descended and if a plant had been in the room, it would have wilted right away, not from the odd climat, but from the feeling permiating throughout the room.

Two boys sat on the bed nearest the window, one looking down at his intertwined fingers and the other gazing over his shoulder and out the window. Across from them stood a boy of medium height, arms folded, hazel eyes narrowed dangerously as he leaned against the bed beside them. On the bed across from them sat a short and plump boy hugging a pillow, staring at both of them, his legs dangling over the foot of the bed as he pursed his lips, glancing at the standing boy for what would happen next.

Finally the boy stopped leaning on the bed and put his fingers in his regulation grey pants' pockets, thumbs sticking out as he looked down at the two boys on the bed. "Okay, how long has this been going on?"

The boy who had been studying his fingers glanced up at the standing boy through thick locks of wavy hair, then looked away.

The standing boy pushed his glasses up his nose, and then turned on the boy who was still staring out the window, a blank expression on his face. Narrowing his eyes, the bespecticaled boy spoke again with a darker tone. "How long has this been going on?

"Sirius!" the boy kicked out and hit the bed, jolting the boy's gaze away from the window.

Instantly dark grey eyes met two incensed hazel eyes before looking down at the comforter of the bed. "Since sixth-year," Sirius spoke more to the comforter than the standing boy.

"What?" The voice came out in disbelief. "You've been doing this for a year?!"

"A year, six months and two days," Sirius spoke even quieter.

The hazel-eyed boy ran a hand down his face and turned away as Sirius continued meekly, finally looking at him, "James, I'm sor - "

"SORRY?!" James turned on Sirius then. "YOU HAVE GONE BEHIND MY BACK FOR A YEAR SIX MONTHS AND FIVE - "

"Two - "

"FINE! AND TWO DAYS!" James threw his hands into the hair. "YOU KNOW I HATE BEING LEFT IN THE DARK! YOU KNOW I - "

"WELL, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE WE SUPPOSED TO THINK?!" Sirius rose from the bed, the boy sitting with the pillow wincing at the volume and intensity. "YOU CAN ONLY BEING TO IMAGINE - "

" - THE ANGER I FEEL AT BEING LEFT OUT!" James finished with his own opinion. Deflating, James turned away, growling, "I can't believe that you would think that I'd think that."

"Well what were we supposed to?" Sirius replied in the same tone, turning away and glancing over his shoulder. "Think about it, James - "

"Think. About. What?!" James about-faced, glaring at Sirius. "You know me! Have I ever given you cause to doubt me?!"

Sirius turned his head away and looked down at his shoes. "No. Never."

The boy holding the pillow glanced back and forth between the two dark haired boys as silence descended.

Finally the boy with the wavy brown hair that was going grey in areas rose fromthe bed, clearing his throat as he took a tentative step towards James. "James - "

"Remus, don't start," James spoke quietly. "I think - "

"No, James, don't try to stop this. You started it, and we're going to finish it."

James slowly turned, his hazel eyes meeting Remus' light grey eyes. "Go on then."

"I plan to." Remus took a breath, then paused, turning to his left. "Sirius, come over here." Then his eyes shifted to the bed. "You too, Peter."

Peter meeped and discarded the pillow, hurrying over as best he could, eyes wide. He hadn't expected to be directly addressed.

"Alright," Remus took a deep breath and then continued, "we're sorry, but you have to understand our position."

James glowered and Peter's watery-blue eyes darted about the three.

"James..." Sirius began imploringly then shifted his eyes from James to Peter, "Peter...ah...we meant to tell you eventu - "

"We didn't," Remus cut in, looking down. "We thought that it would be best, for now at least. We were only thinking of ourselves." Remus forced his eyes upward, taking a breath, making sure to meet Peter's and James' eyes. "We're sorry."

He held James' gaze for the longest time, having lost Peter's. Then Remus stepped on Sirius' foot.

"OW!" Sirius glanced up at Remus, then looked over at James and Peter. "Like I tried to say. We're sorry." Then his dark grey eyes dropped.

James frowned and looked to Sirius then Remus then back again. Peter nervously glanced between all three and then spoke meekly, "I - It's okay."

Sirius blinked and stared at the smallest Gryffindor seventh-year.

"I - I - I - I mean - er - ah - " Peter took a step back and tried to blend into James.

James glanced down at Peter and then glowered at Remus and Sirius before speaking cooly, "I shouldn't accept it, and I'm not going to. All I can say is, I'm going to put this behind me, but," he paused, "but..." Then James turned away. "Never mind. You're right. You didn't know if I was like everybody else. I'm done. I've got a headache."

Remus frowned as James headed for the door, all three of them watching. Sirius took a step foward, but Remus caught his shoulder. Exchanging a glance, Remus nodded, letting Sirius go after James. The two would have to sort everything else out alone.

**The End**


End file.
